


Mischief Managed

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funeral, Hogwarts, Original Character Death(s), The Marauder's Map, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel





	

The castle was quiet. Harry was walking around looking at the destruction the war had brought to the only place he ever considered his home. He knew he was going to help rebuild it. He knew it was going to take time. He also knew it wasn’t going to be easy. It was probably going to be the second hardest thing he had done in his short 17, nearly 18 years, after finding and destroying the horcruxs and in doing so, inevitably, Voldemort.

He had escaped the great hall, there were just too many people in there, and he needed time to be alone, to think. He wondered around the halls, and let the memories wash over him. His time in certain rooms with Ron and Hermione, in particular broom closet when he snuck in with Ginny for a quick snog in peace. He chuckled as he looked out a window and saw the whomping willow swaying in the wind as the memories of Remus and Sirius came flooding back. The look on Remus’ face when he realized Sirius was innocent, that it was actually Peter that betrayed Harry’s Parents.

The laughter in Sirius’ eyes on Christmas at Grimmald place when it was clear he loved having everybody around. He remembers how excited Remus was when Teddy was born and he felt his heart hurt at the fact that Teddy was now an orphan. He swore quietly to himself, and to Remus and Tonks, that he would look after that little boy to the best of his ability and not allow the same thing that happened to him happen to his godson. He was going to do what Sirius wanted to do.

He looked up and found himself in the Gryffindor common room, which thankfully hadn’t been touched by the fight, and continues wondering up to his dorm room. He opened his trunk and pulled out his cloak and the map. The two connections he had to his family and his dad’s best friends. He grabbed his wand from his holster and pointed it at the piece of parchment.

“I solemnly swear I’m up to no good” and he waited. The map only came up with the words ‘Mischief Managed’. He stared at the parchment for a few minutes, genuinely confused.

Then it dawned on him. The remaining Marauder was gone. The magic from the parchment must have gone with him.

On the day of Remus funeral, with tears streaming down his face he walked up to the coffin and whispered the words to close the parchment while laying it next to the body.

“Mischief Managed Moony. Say hi to Padfoot and Prongs for me yeah?”


End file.
